The Fallen Leaf
by ThePizziaMan
Summary: Autumn has come. The Leaf may have fallen, but the will of fire always burns. Separated from the main group. The Rokudaime Hokage and the few with him. Must now gather Allies in New Tokyo, but with his lover dead years ago, his village razed to the ground. Will he have the strength to carry on? Will a little bird give him the strength?
1. Prologue

I'm so sorry about A Vampire's Maelstorm. I just lost my muse for it. So I'm not sure when I'll update it. So far I have read Sekirei and Naruto cross overs. And I been inspired by them. And I actually have a plot line unlike A Vampire's Maelstorm which I had made on the spur of the moment. I hope this chapter proves to you that I am not going to abandon this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sekirei.*sobs*

So without further ado...

Presenting

The Fallen Leaf

Prologue:

-Izumo Inn-

Miya was quietly walking home as she left Takehito Grave. She was reminiscing her times him. As she walked with a basket in hand. When suddenly she felt many energies toward the inn.

Fearing for the safety of the Inn Miya quickly sped up. She was hoping from roof to roof as she began to approach the inn. 'The sekirei tournament is not so suppose to happen for another three years' she said in her mind. As she began running through possible explanations.

She was so wrapped up in possible scenarios. That she almost didn't notice the kunai thrown at her. Miya quickly broke out of her thoughts. As she sidestepped to avoid them. Miya quickly pulled out a ladle as she knocked away kunai that came her way.

Miya face adopted a cold visage. As she wearily observed her surroundings. Looking for her attackers. She lost her cold demeanor as her face adopted a shocked expression. She watched in horror as six kids moved into positions around her.

"Is this how it is Minaka! You dare...send kids against me! Have you fallen that low!" Miya screamed into the surrounding darkness. "Look woman. We don't know who this Minaka person is. But your approaching a no zone area." One of the kids interrupted. As Miya continued to yell into the darkness.

Miya ceased her rants as she took in the new information. Miya started to come up with ideas to get past these kids without them following her. When she was once again broken out of her thoughts. "Genin stand down!" a voice called out from the darkness.

Miya quickly put up her guard. As she watched a man appear out of the shadows. Said man was wearing silver armor and arm braces reaching the elbows. With black pants and a black shirt, and a white mask with a dragon's face on it.

The Genin jumped back as they took positions behind him. "What are you doing here?" the man questioned. "Is it wrong to want to know what is currently happening on in my property?" Miya questioned back. "Anyway who are you"

"I am ANBU Commander Dragon" the ANBU said. "Dragon-san can you please bring me to my inn?" Miya asked. As a demonic visage appeared behind her. This startled the Genin while the ANBU muttered a troublesome.

"But madam it's-" Dragon's rebut was immediately cut off as 'it' appeared again. "V-very well... follow me." Dragon replied as he ran toward the house. "Hokage-sama is going to kill me" Dragon muttered. As they approached the inn.

Miya observed the surrounding area as she saw kids, men, and women. A few dressed up the same as the ANBU front of her. and others in dark blue or black clothing and a green vest. Taking note of their military like uniforms. She filed it away for later.

Miya and Dragon landed on top of Izumo Inn. The courtyard was in ruin as craters covered it. They had arrived just in time to see two people charge up their attacks.

On the left was a golden-haired teen wearing the same uniform as the ANBU next to her. Except he had an Orange Haori on. He was holding a blue sphere that radiated energy. On the right was black-haired man with the hair in the back spicked. He was wearing a half destroyed Coat that had red clouds on it. As he held up a hand that was sparkling in energy as the sound of birds chirping filled the air. "Naruto!" the black-haired man yelled out as he charged the now identified Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out as he also charged. Miya watched in horror as she saw both attacks hit their marks. The two stood faced to face as their eyes stared at each other. Sasuke fell backward as his arm came out of the hole on Naruto's chest. Which was smaller than the one on his own. Naruto took a few steps back.

When he fell on his hands and knees as he coughed out blood. Miya quickly got over her shock as she jumped down to help the young man. She landed next to the blond at the same time as Dragon. "Hokage-sama?" Dragon said with concern. "Shikamaru..*cough*...who's this...*cough*." Naruto asked. As he coughed out blood.

"Now now. Ask questions later. Your really hurt" Miya chided the blond. Naruto look tilted his head. Miya face took on a shocked expression once again as she stared into Naruto's red eyes which had a four-sided shuriken pattern on them. "If you think you can order me arou-*cough cough cough*" Naruto started to say before he started to cough out more blood.

Miya started to bend down to aid the blond when a piercing scream rang out. "Daddy!" Miya watched as red blur appeared and tackled Naruto.

On his back Naruto held the little red hair tight as he began to speak. "Don't worry my little nine treasures. It's over now. Daddy is right here." Naruto said as he comforted the crying girl. Miya just stood their feeling out-of-place as she watched the two reunite. When Miya felt a hand on her shoulder as Shikamaru led her away. While medics appeared and approached the two.

End.

An:

So what you think. I bet this haven't been done before. And the remnants of Konoha are in the sekirei universe. I have no copyright over the idea of Naruto having a kid when he ends up in the sekirei universe. So I urge writers to take in this idea.

Any way to clear up whats left of Konoha I have a list.

The Konoha's current ninja core in the sekerei universe:

Hokage-Naruto

ANBU Commander-Shikamaru

Number of ANBU-23

Number of Jounin-27

Number of Chunin-38

Number of Genin-45

Civillians-none

This is not including what's left of the Konoha 11 and whats left in the Elemental Nations. Anyway this going off a Hidden Continent near Japan scenario. With explanations next chapter for the reason Naruto and his group are in the modern world. Also about Naruto having Shishu's Sharingan. I read a story about how the crow that had Shishu eye. Which Itachi gave to Naruto ended up with Naruto's eyes mutating into Shishu's Sharingan.

So leave a review and tell me what you think of this.


	2. Chapter 1

Yeah longest chapter I've ever typed!

Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Sekirei *Runs away crying*

-The Fallen Leaf-

Chapter 1: Setting the Leaf

Izumo Inn...

Miya was nervous. She wouldn't admit to anyone, but for one of the few times she was nervous. The reason? Well Miya couldn't sense the four ANBU who took positions around Naruto or Hokage-sama as the ANBU insisted.

Miya suppressed her urge to grab a ladle as she helped the medics attend to Naruto. She took another quick glance at the nearest ANBU before helping the medics. The medics were special. As Miya observed them collecting energy or chakra as these shionbi said. They were using the chakra to heal Naruto's wounds. She was given a quick crash course about Konoha and the people of the Hidden Continent. So she wasn't surprised that they could use chakra to heal.

Miya wondered if they were willing to teach her their techniques after all the confusion went away. Miya broke out of her thinking when she heard "Miya-dono! Miya-dono!"

"Yes?" Miya answered. "Miya-dono Kushina would like to know if she can come in and see her father. Also some ANBU have tried detain someone named Uzume. She claims she lives here and is yelling something about Ashikabi." a ANBU with a cat mask said.

"Really! Well tell Kushina it's fine. While I go down to have Uzume-San released, because she does live here." Miya said before leaving the room. Miya was descending down the stairs when she heard yelling outside. Miya quickly sped up. She opened the door to see what could only be called a wasteland. Genin and Chunin were strung around everywhere. With cloth holding them down. While a few feet away was Uzume surround by ANBU and Jounin.

"Let me through! I sense him! My Ashikabi is there!" Uzume said as she tried to catch the people surrounding her.

"Stand down!" Miya yelled as she assumed authority. "But Miya-dono she attacked as soon as we stopped her from going into the house." "Don't worry about that she does live here. Besides she's just exited about her Ashikabi being here" Miya said. "Ashikabi?" the Jounin questioned.

"Worry about that later, there is a debriefing later explaining everything. Now Uzume release everyone, and we can get you to your Ashikabi sooner." Miya said.

"Blehh" Uzume stuck her tongue out as she released people and followed Miya into the house. As soon as the door closed Miya turned around as 'it' appeared behind her. "Now Uzume-San wha-" "Miya! Please grill me out later. My Ashikabi he's here and he's hurt!" Uzume said as she suppressed the urge to stutter.

"Very well...but we will talk about your behavior later" Miya said as she led her upstairs. As just as they approached the door. Uzume in her haste to meet her Ashibiki charged past Miya and pushed through the door.

"Ashik-" Uzume started to say when she quickly found herself pinned to the ground with several sharp weapons pressed to her neck. "Okay okay...I'll calm down." Uzume said. As Miya tried to convince the ANBU to stand down.

"Miya-dono we really respect you for letting us stay here as we wait for Hokage-sama to recover, but this women attacked our comrades! What if she attempts to kill Hokage-sama." one of the ANBU said.

"Don't worry. Uzume is just excited to see her Ashibiki. Otherwise known as her destined one. Which each of our kind wants to meet."

"But Miya-dono she-" "Stand down!" Dragon yelled as he appeared in the room. All the protest from the ANBU quickly died down. "Miya-dono has already explained to me about her kind's circumstances" Dragon explained as they released Uzume.

Uzume got up, and started to walk in a trance to Naruto. The ANBU with their hands on their weapons watching her carefully. Naruto was in was in a futon, but seeing his face was enough. Naruto had untamable blond hair. With two bangs reaching a bit past the bottom of his ears framing his face.(An: Think Minato but with shorter bangs) While three whiskers on each side of his cheek. Making Uzume want to dress up Naruto in a cat costume.

Just as Uzume sat down and began to lean in to kiss Naruto. Her attempt to kiss Naruto gets interrupted. "Hey what do you think you're doing with daddy!" Kushina demanded as she comically pointed at her. Uzume flinched, but quickly hid it. She didn't think her Ashikabi would already be married and have a kid. A six-year-old daughter in fact.

"H-he's y-your dad-daddy!" Uzume stuttered out. "Wait! shouldn't your mom be here?" Uzume said as she began to feel dread as her Ashikabi might leave her because he had a wife.

"I...I never knew...my mom." Kushina said as she looked away. Uzume felt her heart-break as she felt her Ashikabi's daughter's pain. Uzume felt her chances of having a good relationship with her Ashikabi's daughter dwindling away.

Kushina looked back at Uzume and asked a question. "So...are you going to be...to be my new mom?" Uzume gets taken back by this question. "Why are you asking this question?" Uzume asked. "Well I always had this thing for sensing intentions and emotions, and what I feel from you Lady. Is what I sense when I see couples."

Uzume started to blush as she thought about being a mother. In the background Shikamaru and Miya both chuckled at Uzume's expanse.

-Scene Break-

Next morning...

"Ugh..." Naruto huffed out. As he woke. Naruto stared at the ceiling as he gathered his thoughts. 'Finally got revenge...why...do I feel so empty?' Naruto thought. As he thought about finally killing the man who orchestrated the fall of Konoha and killer of his beloved wife.

Naruto silently weeped as he thought about Konoha and his late wife. Naruto cried for bit as he felt no relief at killing Sasuke. "Its alright...everything will be fine." a soft voice said as Naruto felt a soft hand cup his cheek. Naruto looked up and saw a pair of hazelnut eyes. A woman Naruto didn't recognize wrapped him in a hug. Naruto tensed up, but quickly relaxed into the hug as he continued to cry.

A few minutes later...

Naruto regained his bearings as he stopped crying. Naruto felt something wipe away his tears. He looked up and saw floating cloth move away from him. "Thank you...I needed that." Naruto said. "Anyway who are you?" Naruto questioned as he looked at a woman who could be considered perfect in looks. She had brown hair, a perfect face, and all the right curves.

"I'm Uzume Sekirei #10. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ashikabi-sama." Uzume said. "Ashbki-sama?" Naruto questioned. "It's Ashikabi." Uzume corrected. "I'm a Sekirei and your my Ashikabi. My destined one. Anyway I've waited enough."

"Enough for wha-" Naruto started to say before Uzume tackled him. They landed in a proactive position with Uzume on top. Naruto's face quickly took on a red hue as he stuttered out "W-what a-are y-you d-doing?"

Uzume's reply was a kiss. Naruto watched in shock as wings appeared behind her. Uzume leaned backed and softly said " Now and forever, Ashikabi-sama" before she engulfed Naruto in a hugged. "What!" Naruto yelled out.

One explanation later.

"So...let me repeat this. I'm your Ashikabi and your my sekirei. And that kiss signified our...bond or marriage. Also in a few years we will be competing in a tournament that sicko Minaka made, to bring back the age of the gods." Naruto said as he sat in front of Uzume. "Yup!" Uzume said as she beamed at Naruto. *sigh* "Well...lets make the best of it." Naruto said as he gave Uzume a small smile. It didn't seem possible but Uzume's simile got bigger.

When suddenly Naruto's demeanor changed into what his friends dubbed Hokage mode."Dragon!" Naruto yelled out. A few seconds later Dragon appeared with one knee on the floor, a fist also on the floorw, and an arm draped across the other knee. "Yes Hoka-" Dragon started to say before a voice as cold as steel interrupted him. "I expected you to appear as soon as I called dragon." Naruto said as he glared at Dragon. Uzume watched in mute horror as she saw a snarling Fox head appear behind Naruto. 'My god h-he could be related to Miya!' Uzume thought.

"Next time I expect you to appear immediately or you will experience seventy-two hours of a...certain Genjutsu." Naruto said as he continued to glare at Dragon. As his mangekyō sharingan appeared. When Uzume finally got over her shock as she smiled mischievously. She took Naruto's arm and put in her between her breasts. She then watched in amusement as Naruto's eyes widened before his face turned read. "This side of you...I'm going to have so much fun playing around with you bro." Uzume whispered into Naruto's ear wile nibbling it. Naruto started to sputter uncontrollably as Dragon quietly whispered "Thank you" to Uzume.

Naruto regained control of himself, and asked for a status report form Dragon. "No further casualties, and most wounds have been taken care of. The Landlady Miya-dono is letting us set shop here for a while. Our weapon supplies can sustain us for a year before we have to replace them. We have set up a barrier around the area. Stretching about two kilometers, but we've lost contact with the rest of Konoha back at the Elemental nations. " Dragon responded. "Thats fine for now...keep the barrier up. The other nations may have sent scouts. Even with their casualties they will want to avenge Sasuke and wipe us out...Anyway call everyone to the courtyard, and try to contact the rest of Konoha. Have them set shop in the former land of Whirlpools. Uzume where is Miya-dono" Naruto said. "She could be in the kitchen." Uzume replied. "Tell her to meet me on the veranda." "Hai Ashikabi-sama." ""Please call me Naruto" Naruto said. "Hai Na-ru-to-kun.' Uzume said in a husky voice before exiting the door. "She's going to be troublesome" Dragon said as Naruto just sighed.

-Veranda-

Uzume and Miya walked on to the Veranda as Naruto began speaking.

"Shinobi of Konoha...I have...failed you." Naruto began as a few tears escaped his eyes. Uzume put a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder as he continued. "Our village razed to the ground. Our people almost completely wiped out. Whats left of us are now separated. All in my reign as Hoakge." Naruto said before letting out more tears. Before one voice rang out. "It's not your fault Boss!" Konohamaru yelled out. "We were up against three of the great Nations. we held out for six years. Even when your wife died you didn't break! You still stood tall and proud." Konohamaru's voice rang out as it inspired the people. The survivors yelled out their thanks and hopes to their Rokudaime. Naruto regained his composure as his people's words reinforced his will.

"Thank you...your words have lighten my load." Naruto said as cheers rang out. "The will of fire illuminate's the village" Naruto yelled out. "We will take back our lands. We will gather our people. I once again thank you. You have reminded me...As long as the will of fire is burning the village will be rebuilt" Naruto finished as tears of joy went down his cheeks. As the cheering got louder.

"However..." Naruto began as the cheerful mood slowly died down. "We must first rescue the sekirei form the disgusting hands of Minaka. We will repay our debt to Miay-dono. Once that is done...we will hopefully have allies in Miya-dono and her people" Naruto said as he placed both knees on the ground while facing Miya. "Miya-dono...please...help my people and in turn we will do the same." Naruto said in pleading tone. Miya hesitated for a few seconds. She weighed the pros and cons of allying with Konoha.

Miya reached her decision "If you help my people...we will help yours". As everyone in the courtyard heard that they all placed one knee down, a fist on the ground, and an arm draped across the other knee, with Naruto also following they're movements. "With the Land of Fire destroyed we will need a new leader of the Land of Fire. And anyone who knows me. I'm bad with that stuff. Besides I can't take both positions as the Hokage and Daimyō. Since Miya is a Landlady and her people will need a new home I can think of no one better." Naruto said as Miya stood there as her eyes widened in realization. "All Hail Miya-sama! Daimyō of Future Land of Fire!" Naruto yelled out as the shinobi repeated the first sentance.

"All Hail Miya-sama! All Hail Miya-sama! All Hail Miya-sama! All Hail Miya-sama! All Hail Miya-sama!"

Miya stood there shocked once again by these mysterious shinobi who just proclaimed her their new leader. While Uzume snickered at Miya's shocked expression. 'Well this is going out turn out interesting' Uzume thought while looking at Naruto with adoration in her eyes.

-Dining Room-

"So...I am the new Daimyō." Miya said as she took a sip of some tea. "Yes you are. We lost the Capitol of the Land of Fire a year ago. Thats one of the reasons we had to abandon Konoha. With the royal family all but wiped out. You're the next best choice." Naruto said as Uzume tried to contain a snicker.

Miya gave a glare toward Uzume making her shut up. "Will I have to do anything important soon?" Miya questioned. "Not yet, but maybe in a few years time if we succeed. My ANBU have already found elements of rival villages in the area. So rescuing your people make take more time. Then we have to retake the Land of Fire. So you are Daimyō, but only in name." Naruto answered.

"Naruto" Uzume interrupted. "I'm going to take Kushina up to her room. She's fallen asleep." She finished as she stood up while carrying Kushina in her arms. "Go ahead" Naruto replied. Naruto and Miya watched as Uzume walked up the stairs. As they heard the sound of a door closing they both adopted grim faces. "Since i'm am apparently your new political leader. I wish to know the status on the rescue of my people." Miya said with authority. Naruto straighten up and said "Of course Miya-dono. I have two squads ANBU currently infiltrating MBI. And Some squads of Jounin looking for sekirei and their Ashikabi. While I have other squads currently buying all the homes in a mile wide radius around the Mansion."

"I see...will we have any trouble with the foreign ninja?" Miya questioned. "Most likely. They will partner up with any organizations to have a better chance of finding us." Naruto answered back with regret in his tone. Miya noticing the regret asks the blond "Whats wrong?" Naruto lowers his head so his hair covers his eyes answers "They are after my daughter". "Why are they after your daughter" Miya questions while offering the blond a comforting hand. "Remember what Shikamaru said about the Bijuu?" Naruto asks. Miya nods her head as she begins to realize what he was going to say next. "My Daughter is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." Naruto said with much regret.

Miya gives Naruto a look of sympathy as she says "Go to your room. I can have Shikamaru fill me in on anything I need to know". Naruto disappears as leafs take his place. Miya turns around and says "Shikamaru tell me anything that is important that i don't already know".

-Naruto's Room-

"Hey Naruto-kun. She sleeping peacefully now." Uzume said as she took her gaze off the sleeping red head. Naruto just nodded as he began to strip to his boxers. He gave Kushina a kiss on the fore head. Then he went over to the other side climbed into the bed and brought Uzume into a hug. Uzume blushed at the contact. "You know I'm a package deal right?" Naruto asked.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way Naruto-kun.' Uzume said as she gave him a chaste kiss. "Thank you Uzume-chan...and promise me, that you won't ever leave me. I already lost Tsuki-hime. I-I c-couldn't stand the loss of another love one. I'm only still here because of Kushina." Naruto said as his voice cracked. Uzume placed both hands on either side of Naruto's face "When I said 'now and forever' I meant it Naruto-kun" Uzume said before giving Naruto another kiss.

"Then I promise you Uzume-chan. I will always be with you, now and forever. It's a promise of a lifetime." Naruto said before cuddling up with Uzume. Uzume let out a few tears of joy before hugging her Ashikabi. The two promptly fell asleep as the stress of the events earlier that day went away. Naruto had his first nightmare less sleep in a long time.

* * *

I know its unrealistic to have them proclaim Miya as future Daimyō. But I would like to believe that this situation could work. Anyway its a fanfiction. Don't like, don't read.

**Major changes to the plotline:**

-There was a Uzumaki Clan compound in Konoha.

-Kushina never had the Kyuubi sealed in her. The Kyuubi disappeared after Mito mysteriously disappeared.

-Akatsuki manipulated a war between the countries.

-Naruto grew up with his Parents taking care of him.

-Minato died when Naruto was 7 in a skirmish with the Akatsuki taking out Nagato, Konan, Hidan, and Kakuzu.

That's a wrap. See you in the next chapter:)


	3. Chapter 2

Whoa glad I got this chapter done. Anyway sorry for long wait. School takes priority over this. I hope you people understand.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Sekirei *Cries in the Corner*

Key:

'Thoughts'

'Speaking'

**"Jutsu"**

* * *

Chapter 2: Konoha's Maelstrom

Uzume's Room

Uzume woke up feeling better than she ever had. She had Kushina in her arms while her Ashikabi held her in his arms. Overall Uzume felt content. She laid there as her thoughts about finally meeting her Ashikabi filled her with a variety of emotions. At first she was overcome with joy. Then sadness as she listened to her Ashikabi's story. She was jealous of course. Back at the facilities they didn't go over what to do if their Ashikabi had a family. However she was glad that Naruto accepted her, but most of all she was glad that Kushina welcomed her.

After all if she didn't have a good relationship with her Ashikabi's daughter. She probably wouldn't be able to have a good one with Naruto. 'I will do my best to raise her as my daughter' Uzume finished her thoughts. She felt Kushina slowly move as she began to wake up. "Kyahh" Kushina softly let out as she stretched to release pent-up muscles. Uzume could only smile at the sight as she wiped off some drool from Kushina's mouth.

Kushina took a few minutes to take in her surrounding. When she quickly realized someone was watching her. Kushina took a few seconds to take in the account that Uzume was sharing the bed with her and her father. "Mourning Okaa-san" Kushina happily chirped. Uzume just gave a bigger simile before wrapping Kushina in a hug. "Is Tou-san awake?" Kushina asked.

"No, why don't you wake him up?" Uzume responded. Kushina nodded before a fox-like grin reminiscent of her father appeared on her face. "Ne, Kaa-san...watch this.". Uzume recognizing that look gave a small grin. As she moved out-of-the-way to allow Kushina better access to her Father. Kushina got a gleam in her eyes before moving near Naruto's ear. "Tou-san! That boy at the park is bothering me again!" Kushina yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What! He is again?! I'll kill himmmm!" Naruto yelled as he tried to get up. With Kunai in hand he quickly jumped up before his foot got caught on the blanket. Naruto's heroic charged to stop the imaginary boy from harassing his daughter failed as his face smashed into the ground. Uzume and Kushina entered a fit of giggles and laughs as they watched all this take place.

Naruto slowly got up as he groaned. He gave a glare at Kushina a Uzume. Unfortunately it just encouraged them as their giggles grew louder. Naruto just sighed as he tried to collect what dignity he had left. Uzume collected herself as her giggling disappeared. She gave Naruto a small grin as he pouted. Uzume quickly leaned over as she gave Naruto a chaste kiss. Naruto took on a face of surprise before giving a big grin before leaning in for another one.

Their kiss is interrupted as Kushina made gagging noises. "Ewww" Kushina said. Uzume and Naruto gave each other a small grin. "You'll understand when your older." they both said at the same time. Kushina gave a look the said 'i doubt it'. "Okay let's get dress." Naruto said as he unsealed a scroll. Uzume watched in fascination as Naruto pulled out cloths form the scroll.

Uzume went to her closet, and pulled out some pieces of clothing. After changing in the closet to avoid scaring Kushina. She left the inside of the closet to find Naruto chasing Kushina. "Your not wearing that!" Naruto yelled as he continued to chase her. "You'll never catch me dattebane!" Kushina yelled back. Kushina noticed Uzume watching them and quickly jumped in her arms. "Kaa-san! Tou-san won't let me wear these bunny ears." Kushina wined.

Uzume just nodded sympathetically as she remembered Miya stopping her attempts at cosplaying. Uzume decided to help Kushina. She gave a stern look a Naruto. "Just let her wear the bunny ears Naruto-Kun. Theres no harm." Naruto quickly nodded a yes. 'Man...just met her yesterday and i'm already whipped.' Naruto cried in his head. "I blame this on you Tou-san!" Naruto yelled at the Heavens.

-Heaven-

Minato sneezed. 'Hmm someone is talking about me' He mused. "Hey! I didn't say you could stop massaging me." Kushina senior said with a glare. "Sorry dear." Minato said as he quickly went back to massaging her.

-Uzume's room-

"What are you blaming your Tou-san for?" Uzume questioned as question marks appeared over her and Ksuhina."Nothing" he replied. Uzume just shrugged before looking at Kuahina. "Were going to dress up everyday! Your just too cute not too!" Uzume concluded. As Kushina and Uzume quickly entered a conversation on what to cosplay in the future. They left a dejected Naruto in the room as they made their way downstairs. "Why did I get Tou-san's taste for strong women." Naruto mumbled as he followed after them.

* * *

-Dining Room-

"Good mourning Uzume-chan, Kushina-chan, Uzumaki-dono." Miya greeted the trio. "Good mourning." the three replied back. As Miya started to serve breakfast. Taking a piece of toast, Naruto started to head toward the door. "Where are you going Naruto-kun?" "Yea, where you going Tou-san?" Uzume and Kushina asked. "I agree with them. It is not good to start a day with only a piece of bread Uzumaki-dono." Miya stated.

"I must get our current status." Naruto said not even pausing in his walk. "Our status?" they questioned. "I need to know if we've secured the surrounding area." Naruto said as he left through the door. "...Tou-san!" Kushina cried out as she stood up to run after him. Unfortunately for her Uzume grabbed her and quickly had her sit down.

"Kushia-chan! Calm down. Your Tou-san is stressed out right now. You can talk to him later. For now let's just eat." Uzume counseled the girl. "...Hai." Kushina said as she started to eat. Meanwhile Miya was giving a critical gaze at the door Naruto left through. She recognized those eyes he had. After all, she had those same eyes back then. The eyes of a killer on the hunt. Now she knew that those energy signatures she felt. They were not of the shinobi that she was now allied with. They were from the rival villages.

"Miya-chan. Miya-chan." Uzume voice called out. "Oh...sorry. I was just thinking about something." Miya apologized. "It's okay. I was just getting worried. You spaced out for a minute there." Uzume said. "Anyway...keep Kushina-chan within the Inn's walls. It's not safe outside the walls." Miya stated. "Okay" Uzume relied. "ANBU-san would you like to join us for breakfast?" Miya asked the corner of the room. Momentarily making himself visible, the ANBU politely said "No thank you.".

"Ehh! He was there the whole time!?" Uzume said as she stared at the corner trying to find the ANBU. "You didn't know Kaa-san?" Kushina asked as she finished her breakfast. "What! You knew he was there the whole time?" Uzume said flabbergasted. Shocked that a little girl could sense someone she couldn't. "Yup! Tou-san said that i inherited this special ability from my other Kaa-chan." Kushina said proudly.

"Wow...your Kaa-san must have been a special woman" Uzume said. "Yea...I'm just sad that she passed way." Kushina said as she started to tear up. "It's okay Kushia-chan." Uzume said as she wrapped Kushina in a hug. "Do you want to go play outside?" Uzume said as she pulled away. "Hai." Kushina said as Uzume grabbed her hand and led her outside.

* * *

-Several Blocks away from Izumo Inn-

"The outside world is solo cooool!" Rock nin-1 said as she stared at the surrounding buildings. "There technology is also amazing." Rock nin-2 agreed as he looked at the passing cars. "Cut the chatter you two. We need to find the location of the Nine-Tails." Rock non-3 said as he focused on trying to find the remains of demonic charkra. However unknown to them there was a certain grey-haired woman observing them from the top of one building.

'Hhmm these monkeys are different from the rest.' Karasuba mused as she sensed energy leaking from them. 'And what is this nine-tails they speak of.' As Karasuba observed them for a few minutes, she sensed an overwhelming presence quickly making its way towards them. "This presence...it makes Miya seem like a kitten!" she whispered. Karasuba then noticed how desolate the street was, and the trio she was observing noticed too.

"Assume formation!" the leader called out. With that they stood back to back assuming a triangle formation. Karasuba continued to watch quietly as all three pulled out kunai. 'It seems these monkeys are trained' Karasuba mused. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of yellow. She quickly looked over and saw a slightly tanned man. The man had the brightest shade of blond hair she ever saw. He was wearing a black pant and shirt, with a silver vest on top, a burnt orange trench coat with black flame designs on the bottom, and silver braces reaching his elbows.

The three Rock nins quickly noticed him. "Its...the...H-Hokage." the woman said with fear clear in her voice. 'The Fire Shadow' Karasuba questioned in her mind. "He came personally." Rock nin-1 stated as he narrowed his eyes. 'That monkey sure has guts' Karasuba laughed in her mind. However the third's reply was what get her really interested. "We finally meet again...Uzumaki...Naruto...Konoha's Maelstrom." the leader said as his hair covered his eyes. "Konoha's Maelstrom?" karasuba whispered.

"Do you recognize me!" the leader yelled. "Should I?" Naruto lazily replied. "I'm Saito Suzuki of the Rock's 7th Battalion!" Saito yelled out. "Hmm." Naruto gave out as he gave Saito a calculating gaze. "The Battle of Blood Rain...where you wiped out five Battalions...in lest than 3 hours! Including mine!" Saito screamed as he glared daggers at Naruto. "Out of the 5,230 men and women that were there...only I survived..." Saito spat out. Karasuba practically drooled at the thought of that much people dying.

"So?" Naruto let out. "So?...Thats what you say, you monster! I'm going to kill you!" Saito said as he chucked a few kunai at Naruto. Naruto quickly diappeared as the kunai passed the spot where he originally was. "Keep your guard up he's a fas-" Saito's warning was cut off as he found both of his squad mates on the ground with a kunai in their throat.

Saito stood there shocked as he took in the fact that his team mates were dead. "It seams I left one alive back at that battle...I better fixed that." Naruto said from behind as he charged up his attack. Saito turned around and his Brown eyes met a piercing cobalt.** "Kaze Sutairu: Fainarusutoraiku" **Naruto whispered. "Y-you...monster..." Saito said as Naruto removed his arm from Saito's chest. "Sorry...but your Kage saw it fit to try and kidnap Kushina. The only price is death" Naruto said as the light left Saito's eyes. Saito collapsed on the ground, and Naruto stood there for a minute before snapping his finger. Three masked people appeared and removed the bodies and cleaned up the blood.

Meanwhile on top of the building Karasuba was squirming in ecstasy. 'This blood lust...it's incredible' Karasuba squealed in her mind. 'My Ashikabi is certainly interesting' Karasuba thought. Before making her way back to the MBI tower. "Hehehe...If you could see me now Yume."

* * *

-Izumo Inn-

"Welcome back Uzumaki-dono." Miya said softly. "It's good to be back Miya-dono." Naruto replied back. "Where Kushina and Uzume?" he questioned looking over Miya shoulder. "They went to sleep." Miya replied. "Have they been taken care of?" Miya asked as she looked at Naruto Blood stained arm. "Hai" Naruto said looking at her. "Would you like me to prepare a bath?" Miya questioned. "Theres no need. I will do it myself." Naruto replied as he walked toward the stairs. "Goodnight Miya-dono." Naruto said before going upstairs. "Goodnight." Miya replied.

"Shikamaru?" Miya called out. Shikamaru appeared a few feet away. "Yes?" Shikamaru answered. "I want a debriefing on what happened" Miya asked as she made her way to the dinning room. "At once Miya-dono" Shikamaru said as he followed her.

-End-

I was aiming for 5k this chapter, but I felt bad for not updating in a while.

So anyway please review:)

Translation:

**Kaze Sutairu: Fainarusutoraiku**-Wind Style: Final Strike


End file.
